1. Field of the Invention
Various different forms of patio roofs and sunroom roofs projecting outward from an adjacent building structure are of lightweight construction such as the type of roof designated as an "aluminum pan roof". Such aluminum pan roofs are usually of single ply aluminum construction and articles such as potted plants, bird cages, wind chimes and light fixtures may not readily be supported beneath such roofs due to the fact that it is undesirable to secure fasteners for suspending such articles through the single ply aluminum sheets of which the roofs are constructed.
However, "aluminum pan roofs" incorporate laterally adjacent elongated roof sections with each section including a lower generally horizontal panel portion and opposite side elongated upstanding integral flanges. The flanges of adjacent panel portions are disposed in closely juxtaposed relation and the upper marginal edges thereof are secured together in a manner excluding the entrance of rain water between the flanges.
Although adjacent flanges of adjacent pan roof sections are disposed in closely juxtaposed relation, one end of an elongated thin blade-like member may be wedged upwardly between the adjacent flanges from beneath the pan roof.
While such a thin blade-like member may be wedged between adjacent vertical flanges of adjacent pan roof sections, such members may not support any appreciable weight, inasmuch as they may be readily downwardly withdrawn from between the flanges.
In order to provide a hanger for lightweight articles, an elongated upstanding blade-like member is provided having oppositely laterally struck tang portions on the upper end portion thereof projecting outwardly of opposite face sides of the blade-like member and inclined outwardly toward the lower end portion of the blade-like member. By insertion of such a tang equipped blade-like member upper end portion between adjacent flange portions of adjacent pan roof sections, the sharpened outer ends of the tangs bite into the opposing surfaces of adjacent flange portions to strongly resist downward withdrawal of the blade-like member from between the adjacent pan roof section flange portions and the lower end of the blade-like member is equipped with structure enabling one of the aforementioned articles to be suspended therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of hangers, anchor brackets and support structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,175,802, 2,161,841, 2,241,657, 2,913,204, 3,282,547 and 4,236,688. However, these previously known items are not specifically designed to be used in conjunction with an "aluminum pan roof".